


meeting

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [8]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Horror, Insanity, Poison, Poisoning, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 8: insanity (thank u to gelly for help w this prompt 😭)karma and lunacy bite both ways.
Series: goretober 2020!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Kudos: 5





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gedgeridoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gedgeridoo).



Akihiko despises meetings. Sure, he hates spending long hours at the computer, sleep-deprived and eyes burning, but at least he was producing something of value. Meetings, though, were nothing but a waste of time and space for Akihiko. His opinion was rarely considered, so why even bother attending them — other than his reputation being on the line?

But he sits at the long conference table anyway, waiting for the boxed coffee to be passed to him so he could at least drown his sorrows in that (drinking, unfortunately, forbidden in meetings). Akihiko had been there when it was delivered—some old, shrewd man with crackhead (caffeine perhaps?) eyes dropped it off. Although it certainly didn’t look like he worked at Marukawa (doesn’t look like a houseplant; heterosexual), he and the rest of the staff were far too exhausted to raise any doubts about the one substance they needed. Well, perhaps he did work there, as a janitor maybe. He did look slightly familiar to Akihiko.

Akihiko unscrews the spigot and fills his mug with the mahogany liquid, his fogged-over mind nearly allowing it to spill over the brim. With a groan, he closes the tap and passes it along. He sips pensively at the drink; it burns his tongue, but without it, there’s no way he’s staying conscious. It’s bitter.

A few minutes pass and the meeting begins. Isaka sits at the head of the table, yabbering on about sales or marketing or whatever. Despite drinking the whole cup of coffee, Akihiko doesn’t feel energized. Well, it’s hard to be  _ energized _ in these situations on a good day. He leans on his fist, watching Isaka’s speech slowly dissolve to half-formed sentences, irrelevant and nonsensical mumbling. Akihiko doesn’t really care. No one else seems to care either; a woman from some useless department already fell asleep at her desk. Akihiko drools into his palm.

It doesn’t take much longer after that for Isaka’s head to hit the table. White comes frothy from his mouths. He shakes like an ice bath.

The tea drinker runs out of the room. Show off.  _ Look at me! I can get throughout the day without a cup of joe. Aren’t you jealous? _ Fuck him. Akihiko lays his head against the table, yawning and shivering slightly. His stomach lurches, sending a course of heat through his mind. He sees himself slamming his fist on the counter in Bear’s Cafe, feels that same heat flow through him as his coffee order takes longer than fifteen minutes to arrive in his desperate palms. He watches the janitor from his peripheries, gripping the broom handle like he wishes to grip the barista. They frown at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
